


Unexpected

by A_Wayward_Writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I’m salty that Loki was barely in endgame and infinity war, so I’m being the change I want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wayward_Writer/pseuds/A_Wayward_Writer
Summary: Tony has an unexpected encounter on the battlefield





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated

Giant monster alien things with way too many teeth come at Tony from every direction. The thrusters have stopped functioning and he ran out of missiles a while ago. He told FRIDAY to send out mark LXXXV, but it has yet to arrive. Thankfully, both of his blasters still work, but even so he can’t keep them all away. When one of the monsters jump at him from his left, it causes him to fall on his back. Now more exposed, the deadly creatures overwhelm him quickly. The one that knocked him over now stands over him, one leg keeping him pinned to the ground, and rips the face mask off. Peering down at Tony’s face, the creature opens its mouth to let out a horrendous sound. Just when Tony thinks this is it, he’s going to get his face eaten off, a huge fucking wolf viscously bites the thing, nearly tearing it in two. The wolf then turns its attention to the other alien creatures and starts ripping them apart. After killing the rest, it turns back to Tony.  
Dumbfounded and wide eyed, Tony stands, “Uh... good boy,” he falters, “Where’d you come from?”  
The wolf huffs, but Tony swears it sounded like laugh. The wolf then walks off to see what else it can attack, leaving Tony by himself. Tired and confused, Tony stands there wondering when exactly a gigantic wolf decided to joined the fight. Finally, the suit lands in front of him disrupting his thoughts. As he swaps suits, Tony decides he’s just grateful that the canine is apparently on his side.  
After the battle, Tony eventually runs into Thor. He decides to ask him about the wolf because surely something that big comes from Asgard right?  
“Hey, your uh pet wolf was pretty helpful earlier, but when the hell did it get here?”  
Thor looks confused for a moment before realization appears on his face,”Oh, that was no pet! That was Loki!” he beams, proud to hear that Loki helped his teammate.  
Tony stares for a moment, trying to comprehend what Thor just said, “What?” he finally mutters.  
“He’s a shape shifter.” Thor says simply, as if that explains everything.  
Tony walks away without another word feeling dread wash over him. Shit. He called the goddamn god of chaos a good boy. He’s going to die.  
Sensing someone behind him, he quickly turns around, flailing his arms. He almost screams, just barely containing himself. Standing right in front of him is Loki, a smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised.  
“So, Stark,” Loki pauses to lean closer and tilt his head in curiosity, “do really meant it? That I’m a good boy?” he asks suggestively. In that moment Tony felt more fear than when that monster thing almost ate his face.


End file.
